Agents of U.E.M.S.L.D
Agents of the U.E.M.S.L.D The agents of the U.E.M.S.L.D, are more of a espionage unit that was formed after the company went down. It focuses on taking down threats before the actual military side can take action. Their range is from taking down terrorists, recon, superhumans, etc. They recruit skilled men and women, and even recruit superhumans. Ranks/Jobs Members *'George Nicholas' Vehicles 'The Shadow Jet' 'The Shadow Bird: '''Shadow Birds resemble pelicans but are smaller in size and sleeker. They intergrate falcon technology into it, having two rotors on the wings. They are usually colored either black or grey, with the U.E.M.S.L.D logo on the outside of the hatch. It posseses various weapons and equipment. *'Durability: Shadow Bird's are heavily armored, allowing them to take heavy fire from machine guns for a period on time. They can take several light missiles before showing damage, but one that could blow up a tank could potentially cripple a Shadow Bird. *'Speed: '''Shadow Bird's are equipped with two powerful jet engines, small thrusters, and two rotors on the wings, allowing them to hover and reach speeds up to mach 1. *'Versitily: 'Shadow Jet's are very versitile, and can perform various moves to avoid missiles, or fire from enemy vehicles. *'Gatlin guns: 'Located under the wings, they can fire powerful ammunition tough enough to penetrate tanks with ease. *'Missile Launchers: 'The jet can also fire an array of missiles such as tracking,emp, heat seeking, smart missiles, etc. Any explosive missle ranges from tough enough to take down an armored truck, to a tank with ease. *'Invisibility Panels: 'The jet can turn completely invisible, minimize sound, and become invisible to radar and satellite. *'Cargo: 'They are strong enough to transport a scorpion tank, and go at decent speeds, and are able to carry up to 25 passengers comfortably, along with supplies. 'U.E.M.S.L.D SUV U.E.M.S.L.D SUV's are black in color, with the U.E.M.S.L.D logo on the side doors. *'Durability: '''Each suv is armored, enough to take a frag grenade and still function, or take several clips from .50 caliber. *'Speed: They can reach speeds up to 140mph. There is more specialized SUVS for high ranking officiers or important personell, which contain: *'Durability: '''The suv can take fire from highly caliber machine guns without a problem, 3 grenades and still function, and even energy weapon fire. *'Speed: 'The armor slows it down, but can reach speeds up to 120mph. *'Small Gun Devices: 'Can be ejected from the front sides, and fire bullets. *'Hidden Machine Guns: 'One of them can be ejected from the front passenger seat, and another in the back were load would be contained. *'Advanced Software: 'Similarly to Ace's, allows the car to drive in auto pilot, call people, track people, analyze objects, etc. *'Thrusters: 'Which allow the SUV to fly in the air, up to 200mph. Equipment 'Attire or Clothing *'Suits: '''Like tuxedos, usually the tux's are fire, water, electricity, and knife resistant. *'Bullet Proof Vests: The outside is made out of nano kevlar, capable of taking on numerous hits from anything below a .50 cal round. *'Bullet proof vests(hard): '''Outside is made out of nanokevlar, and inside have thin phitanium plates, allowing them to take a direct .50 caliber. They are worn under the tux's. *'High Ranking Personell: 'Their suits are made out of a combination of Kevlar and Nano Kevlar, and comfortable to wear, making it bullet resitant. *'Tactical Suits : 'These suits are colored black and dark grey, with the U.E.M.S.L.D logo on either the shoulder or arm. They are made out of various materials, making them resistant to the elements and ballistic weapons, as well as knives. 'Weapons *'Pistols: '''Members are offered the following pistols: Sig Sauer SP2022, Sig Sauer 229, and a glock 18. *'High Ranking Members: High ranking officers are given special hand guns, which look like normal pistols, except that they fire more powerful ammunition, and have more ammo. Courtsey of Ace Drechsel. *'Assault Rifles: '''Assault rifles are rarely used, but when they are, the array of assault rifles include: M4 carbines, m16's, AUGS, and FNC'S. 'Specialized Weapons *'Utility Gloves: '''The utility gloves are made out of nano kevlar, making them resistant to knife slashes. It contains powerful electrical chargers at the wrist part. It has indivudual small rectangle devices between the knuckles which can fire strong laser beams capabale of downing an indivudal wearing the best kevlar armor(including plates). The gloves can also release electrical surges from the finger tips. After numerous fire from the lasers, it needs to recharge another battery. *'The Alien MK1: 'The alien MK1 uses reversed engineer Conqueror technology the U.E.M.S.L.D retrieved after the roswell incident and the recent attack. It is a pistol like weapon with purple on it, that looks very high tech and sleek. It is able to fire powerful plasma blasts capable of downing low leveled superhumans with a direct shot or two. It looks like a desert eagle, except its muzzle is slightly longer. *'Goo Gun: 'The goo gun looks like a modified assault rifle, however, it fires synthetically created goo that sticks to individuals and hardens, making them completely immobile. There are certain levels, some which stop low leveled superhumans, to heavy hitters(different ammo). *'The God Destroyer(proto-type): 'Created by the scientists of the U.E.M.L.D, it is reversed alien tech from the Conquerors. It is a heavy gun that packs a lot of recoil. It needs time to build up energy, and when it does, it fires a whiteish purple stream of energy(it also incorperates Ace's mark 1 power core). Its strength can easily take down walls of reinforced concrete steel. However, it can only fire two shots before needing a reload. *'Emp Discs: 'Emp discs are tiny discs about two inches with diameter. They are capable of downing technology that relies on tech and disrupts communication. *'Paralyzers: '''Paralyzers are non lethal weapons fire bullet shaped projectiles that inject the user with a serum that paralzes the target for several hours. There are two varieties, one is still concious, and the other knocks them out.